villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Antichrist (theology)
The Antichrist (sometimes known as the King of Terror), sometimes spelled "Anti-Christ", is a figure of evil described in the Book of Revelation within the Christian Scripture. He is the opponent of Jesus Christ in the End Times and one of two main antagonists in Christendom; the other of course being the Devil himself. The Antichrist is seen as a predominantly political figure and a charismatic character who can persuade whole communities to his side. Some believe that the Antichrist is a single being yet others believe that the Antichrist is a being who returns at several points throughout history - this is especially important in the writings of Nostradamus. Several historical figures considered to be Antichrists are Nero, Napoleon and Hitler. The Antichrist is destined to provoke God by initially offering peace to God's chosen people, the Jews, then betraying them by stealing their land and denying them peace and then starting the End Time war. The Antichrist thus provokes the wrath of God and causes plagues to strike the Earth until Jesus arrives to defeat him, then the Antichrist rallies his armies for a final stand against the true Christ. The Antichrist's armies are obliterated by Jesus and then he binds the Antichrist and Satan into the River of Fire to burn endlessly forever. Sometimes the Antichrist is linked with the Beast of the Sea in Revelations, this Beast comes out of the oceans proclaiming itself to be God and the nations of the world worship it and further incur God's anger. Gallery antichrist_by_pedrodonini-d3dpcua.jpg|The Antichrist controlling the world through political and economic means. In Popular Culture *The Antichrist is also a popular figure in fiction, undoubtably the most famous of all Antichrists in fiction is Damien Thorn - the antagonist of The Omen and its sequels: The idea of the Antichrist as a real figure continues to both terrify and fascinate many people around the world though some people have begun to question whether or not the Antichrist is a threat that awaits humanity, a threat that has already passed or even a metaphor rather than a literal being. *Anthony Horowitz said in interviews that Chaos, the King of the Old Ones in Power of Five is the Antichrist, and that Chaos is based on the Antichrist from The Book of Revelation, as is nearly the whole series of Power of Five. *Sauron is quite simply a literal Antichrist. Morgoth is Satan. Sauron performs many of the acts of the Antichrist, that he opposes and murders many Elves, God's chosen people, which provokes God to send the Istari wizards to Earth to defeat him. Sauron is very deceptive like the Antichrist and he is also a political figure because he was in Morgoth's government in his rule. *Lord Voldemort also serves as the Antichrist throughout the Harry Potter series. He also takes over the English government, becoming a key political figure in the wizarding world and he corrupts many politicians to follow his rule. *One of the best versions in Japanese animation is Isaac Ray Peram Westcott from Date A Live - he is the real enemy of mankind and the true enemy of God, the desire to Westcott is use the power of Spirits ("the Divine Creations of God") in their Inverse Form of the Qliphoth Tree to plunge the whole world in endless chaos, despair, panic, destruction, fear and drown the entire world in blood. See Also *Antichrist *Catagory:Anti-Christs Category:Villains of Scripture Category:Theology Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Immortals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Military Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Strategic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Muses Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Forms Category:Hatemongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil